The invention generally relates to voltage converters, and more particularly to a direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converter that exhibits improved transient response.
Direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converters are well-known in the field of electronics. Such circuitry or devices are typically employed to convert from one DC voltage level to another DC voltage level. They are used in a variety of environments. For instance, several kinds of such converters are used to supply microprocessor core voltage. One kind of such converters is referred to as a fixed frequency converter, also known as pulse-width modulated (PWM) converter. A PWM converter includes voltage mode converters and current mode converters.
A voltage mode PWM converter includes a control loop that contains an error amplifier, a PWM comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the error amplifier. The PWM comparator receives the output of the error amplifier as its first input and receives a saw-tooth or a triangle signal as its second input. The PWM comparator""s output is a PWM signal that is amplified by the drivers driving the power switches. The advantages of this kind of converters are simplicity in architecture and high precision. Its major disadvantage is its slow response to load transients because of the compensation needed on the error amplifier.
A current mode PWM converter includes two control loopsxe2x80x94an inner current loop and an outer voltage loop which controls the inner current loop. The inner current loop consists of a current amplifier, a comparator that uses as inputs an error voltage from the outer voltage loop and the output of the current amplifier, a flip-flop that is set every time by the clock signal and reset by the output of the comparator, and one or more drivers. The outer voltage loop includes a voltage error amplifier that compares the output voltage with a reference voltage. The output of the error amplifier is a reference for the inner current loop. The advantages of this kind of converters include high stability, high precision, and suitability for multiphase architecture. Its major disadvantage is its slow response to load transients due to the compensation of the outer voltage loop.
Another kind of DC to DC converter is referred to as a constant on time converter, also known as pulse-frequency modulated (PFM) converter. A PFM converter consists of a control loop which contains an error amplifier, a comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the error amplifier. The output of the error amplifier is compared with a reference to obtain a triggering signal for a one-shot that sets the constant on time. The advantages of this kind of converters include simplicity in architecture, high precision, and a comparative fast response to load transients. Its major disadvantages are non-fixed frequency and non-suitability for multiphase applications.
Another kind of DC to DC converter is referred to as a hysteretic converter, including voltage mode hysteretic converter and current mode hysteretic converter. A voltage mode hysteretic converter includes a control loop, which contains a hysteretic comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the comparator that has a hysteretic. The output of the comparator is used as input for the drivers. The advantages of this kind of converters include simplicity in architecture, high precision, and fast transient response to load steps. Its disadvantages are non-fixed frequency and non-suitability for multiphase architecture.
A current mode hysteretic converter includes a control loop that contains a voltage error amplifier, a hysteretic current comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the voltage error amplifier that generates an offset signal for the current comparator. The output of the comparator is used as input for the drivers. The advantages of this kind of converters include simplicity in architecture and high precision. Its disadvantages include slow transient response to load steps, non-fixed frequency, and non-suitability for multiphase architecture.
What is desired is a simpler and relatively cost effective solution for DC-to-DC conversion with fast response to load transients, high precision, fixed frequency, and suitability for multiphase applications.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a DC to DC converter circuit includes a comparator, a driver, and a pair of switches. The comparator compares the output voltage with a reference voltage signal and generates a PWM signal. The driver uses the PWM signal to drive the switches so as to force the output voltage at its pre-established value.
In accordance with another embodiment, two or more such converter circuits are incorporated in a multiphase architecture so as to minimize the output voltage ripple and further reduce the recovery time. In a two-phase architecture, two reference signals are shifted with 180 degrees. In an N-phase architecture, the reference signals are shifted with 360/N degrees. The advantages of the DC-to-DC converter according to this invention is numerous. For example:
Very fast response to heavy load transients. When a load is varied, for example, from 0 to 20 Amperes, the output voltage may recover its steady state in about 10 xcexcs.
Reduced output voltage ripple in multiple phased converter circuits. The DC-to-DC converter maintains the output voltage with very small variation of the duty cycle even on heavy loads.